powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Superbook
Powers Rangers Superbook '''is a Superbook-themed series created by MaeManuel1. Synopsis "Hi, Chris Quantum here, and it might look like our adventures with Superbook are over, but it's just the beginning. When false gods and goddesses teamed up with Satan to take down God, He sent his son, Jesus, and other heroes from many Bible stories to find these chosen children who have the power to stop Satan and these fake gods from taking over the world. First there's David, then Samuel, then Isaac. And guess what, so are me and Joy! Together, we become the Superbook Power Rangers! Well, gotta go save the Earth! It's morphin' time! Superbook morpher! Unlock!"-Chris Quantum, narrating Just when Chris Quantum, Joy Pepper, and their robot friend Gizmo thought their adventures with Superbook were over, Satan has risen from Hell again and fake and jealous gods and goddesses have teamed up with him. Then surprisingly, God has chosen them and their old Bible friends David, Samuel, and Issac (all in their child forms) to become power rangers that will protect both their worlds from evil. Characters Rangers * Chris Quantum- Red SuperBook Ranger * Joy Pepper- Pink SuperBook Ranger * Young David- Green SuperBook Ranger * Young Samuel- Blue SuperBook Ranger * Young Isaac- Yellow SuperBook Ranger * Gizmo- Rainbow SuperBook Ranger Allies * Professor Crispin Quantum * Phobe Quantum * God * Jesus Christ * Adam * Eve * Noah * Queen Esther * Mordecai * Joseph * Jonah * Moses * Aaron * Ruth * Joseph (Jesus's earthly father) * Mary * John the Baptist * Job * Michal * King Saul * Elizabeth * Zechariah * Daniel * Boaz * Peter * Saul/Paul * Sarah * Three Visitors * Abraham * Jacob * Esau * Rebekah * King Darius * Judas Iscariot * The Immoral Women * Mary Magdelane * Rahab * Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego * King Nebuchadnezzar * Pharaoh * Joshua * Commander of the Lord's Army * Israelite Spies * King Xerxes * Gideon * John * Joseph's 12 Brothers * Naaman * Servent Girl * Elijah * Caleb * Micah * Sheperd Boy * Zechariah * Nehemiah * Elisha * King Jehoram * Santa Clause (Saint Nicholas) * Cornelius * Silas * Lydia of Thyatira *Eliab *Jesse *Eli *Hanna *Mr. Pepper *Mrs. Pepper Recurring characters * Todd * Mitch * Jay * Barbara * Becky * Jason * Sharon Myers * Jia Wei Villains * Satan/Lucifer * Serpent * Goliath * Lillith the Succubus, and Satan's wife * The Advisers to King Darius * Demons (evil spirits or fallen angels) * Astrologers * Haman * Pharaoh (Exodus) * Pilate * Sanballat * Krampus False gods and goddesses * Ra * Baal * Anubis * Bastet * Thoth * Heket * Imhotep * Sobek * Golden Calf * Zeus * Persephone * Aphrodite * Athena * Artemis * Demeter * Dionysus * Hercules * Hades * Poseidon * Amphitrite * Phemes * Pandora and her box of evils * Medusa * Hera * Ares * Apollo * Sekhmet * Pan * Echo * The Nine Muses * Cupid/Eros and Pysche * Nyx * Hestia * Isis * Iris * Cerberus * Narcissus * Phobos * Hecate * Boreas * Triton * Adonis * Eris * Eos * Tyche * Atë * Morpheus Zords * Superbook Lion Zord * Superbook Dove Zord * Superbook Sheep Zord * Superbook Whale Zord * Superbook Ram Zord * Superbook Penguin Zord ** Superbook Megazord (an inspiration of Bibleman) ** Giz-Megazord ** Superbook Rainbow Megazord Arsenal * Superbook Morphers- Special devices that allow Chris, Joy, David, Issac, and Samuel to morph into power rangers. They are attached to wristbands in red, pink, green, blue, and yellow colors and they are similar to the Superbook gadget. When using them, the kids shout out "Superbook Morpher! Unlock!" so the morphers can open and transform them into the Superbook Power Rangers. * Giz-Morpher- A new morpher that Gizmo uses to morph into the Rainbow Superbook power ranger. * Swords of Light- Heavenly swords for the Rangers to use in battle. * Saint's Wings- Magic angel wings that allow the rangers to fly in the air to scan the town for trouble or dive down at their opponents. * Super Blasters- Golden blast guns that shoot out blasting rays of sunlight. * Super Cycles- Superfast motorcycles that allows the rangers to ride around Valleyview. They also include blasters to shoot at their opponents and turbo speed, and they can transform into jet skis when they go on water or even on hot lava. * Super Heaven Sword (Chris's super weapon)- A miraculous sword with a bright blazing blade and a blazing red gem. This sword was held by the many legendary archangels who defended both Heaven and Earth from Satan's army. * Super Slingshot (David's super weapon)- An ultimate slingshot that can throw rocks, but it's futuristic and it can also throw deadly balls of energy, unlike the original slingshot David used to defeat the giant Goliath. * Super Persian Bow (Joy's super weapon) - A magic bow that doesn't need ordinary arrows since magic ones appear when Joy pulls on the string to prepare to shoot them at her opponents. * Jesus's Cross- The cross that Jesus was crucified to is now used as an ultimate weapon to finish off the villain with a final strike, whether with a bone-crushing smash, a slicing slash, or blasting a powerful blow when in cannon blast mode, just like Jayden's fire smasher. * Super Fists (Samuel's super weapons)- Two mighty fist gloves that give opponents a good punch on the face every or on the stomach. It can also make seismic waves when the fists smashes onto the ground, making it shake and the enemies fall. * Super Whip (Issac's super weapon)- A supercharged whip used to whip away all opponents at once. * Energy Crosses- Six magical crosses that summons the Rangers’ ultimate weapons and Zords. Morphing Calls Superbook Morpher! Unlock!- When using the Superbook Morphers to transform into rangers. Giz-Morpher! Unlock!- Gizmo, when using his Giz-Morpher to transform into the Rainbow Superbook Ranger. Roll Calls Episodes Episode 1. (Series Premiere) A New Beginning: '''Chris Quantum keeps on having the same dream over and over again and begins to wonder what it all means. Later at school, he, his friend Joy Pepper, and three other students, who look like David, Samuel, and Isaac as children, are called to the principal’s office and Chris fears that he might be in trouble after the strange incident that happened in class with his two classmates. However, to his shock and discovery, the new school principal is Jesus Christ and His vice principal is Peter, who tells the five children called to the office that Satan has gathered some false gods from Egyptian and Greek mythology to team up with him to defeat God. In order to stop them, Chris, Joy, along with David, Samuel, and Isaac have been chosen to become power rangers that will protect both Heaven and Earth from these attacks, but Chris has his doubts and wonders if he’s really ready to lead a team. '''Episode 2. How to Bond With Your Animal: '''John the Baptist teaches the rangers how to bond with their own animals which will become their Zords that will help them with their fight against Satan and the false gods. While Joy, Isaac, David, and Samuel have no problem bonding with their animals, Chris has trouble bonding with a lion that he hopes will bond to him and make him his zord, and when the Egyptian crocodile god Sobek arrives to attack Valleyview with his army of crocodiles, Chris and his lion must put aside their differences to work together and help create the Superbook Megazord. '''Epiosde 3. Satan's Rage: '''Chris discovers that he has a hidden power that is very powerful but also very dangerous when he gets angered, which is called Satan’s Rage, and unless he and his friends try to help him control it, he’ll become a complete monster! '''Episode 4. Green Works: '''On Earth Day, the rangers and their classmates help plant trees and flowers in the forest with Valleyview's eco-green team, but Satan decides to spread panic with the help of the Greek demigod Pan, who has the power to make plants grow with his music, and when all the students get trapped by being tangled up in vines, the Superbook rangers climb up to save them and battle Pan, while getting through his own plants. '''Episode 5. Wings of An Archangel: '''The Superbook power Rangers gain the Wings of an Archangel, a new aerial weapon that will help them knock the Egyptian sun god Ra out of the sky. '''Episode 6. Deal With the Devil: '''The Superbook Power Rangers must stop Miraculo the Magician when he makes a deal with Satan to make himself more miraculous than God. '''Episode 7. Rocky Road: Episode 8. What Rotten Luck!: '''It’s Friday the 13th, and everyone’s having some luck—good and even bad—today, all thanks to the Greek goddess of misfortune Nemesis and the Greek goddess of fortune Tyche, and even with good luck, the Superbook power rangers are still tripping on their feet when battling them. '''Episode 9. Joy and Happiness: Episode 10. Dive Into Action: '''The Greek sea god Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite are trying to find a magic ocean gem for Poseidon’s Trident so they can create a tidal wave. Now the Superbook power rangers must dive in and get to the crystal so they can destroy it before the couple does, but they’ll need the help of Samuel’s Whale Zord. '''Epiosde 11: A Fistful of Fury: '''Samuel is having trouble with his new weapons, the Super Fists. '''Episode 12. A Case of the Imhotep Itches: '''A strange disease of itchy spots is spreading around Valleyview, and it’s also affected the Superbook Power Rangers. Now Samuel must find the cure and stop the Egyptian god responsible for the disease: Imhotep, before the whole town is infected. '''Episode 13. Chris's Test: '''Satan sends the Egyptian god of the dead Anubis to go after Chris when he discovers that he is the descendant of Jesus and has the almighty Holy power to stop him. The other Superbook power rangers try to protect him, but Chris feels like he has put them in harm’s way too many times, so he decides to run away in hopes of keeping them safe. '''Episode 14. Chris's Challenge: After leaving the Superbook Power Rangers just to keep his friends safe, Anubis the god of the dead returns to cause more damage and Chris learns the fact that he needs his team to fulfill his role as the leader of the Superbook Power Rangers. Episode 15. Stone Cold Hearted: '''The snake-haired gorgon Medusa is roaming around Valleyview and turning everyone into stone statues with her stares. Now the Superbook Power Rangers must try to stop her without looking into her eyes. '''Episode 16. Rise of the Rainbow Superbook Ranger (Part 1): '''God tells the rangers that there’s a sixth ranger that needs to be in their team and that’s the Rainbow Superbook ranger. However, Satan hears this and sends the Greek god of blacksmiths Hephaestus to find and kill the Rainbow Superbook Power Ranger. '''Episode 17. Rise of the Rainbow Superbook Ranger (Part 2): '''While the Superbook Power Rangers are battling Hephaestus, Gizmo is revealed to be the Rainbow Superbook Power Ranger, much to his friends’ shock and surprise. '''Episode 18. Through the Looking Glass: '''The Greek demigod Narcissius traps the Superbook Power Rangers in a maze of mirrors with his magic mirror. '''Episode 19. (Halloween Special) Fright Night: '''On the Halloween Night Dance at the Valleyview School, the Superbook power rangers learn that Hecate, the Greek goddess of the dead, is trying scare the students to boost her energy with their fears. Now with David’s help, they must overcome their own fears to stop her and save the Halloween night before midnight. '''Episode 20. Playing With Fire: Episode 21. Nine Lives: '''The Superbook Power Rangers discover that all the cats around Valleyview are acting strange and it’s the cause of the Egyptian cat goddess Bastet, who plans to help every cat “fight against humans”. '''Episode 22. Nothing To Breeze At: Episode 23. Gossip Amoung Us: '''The Greek goddess Pheme spreads rumors around Valleyview to make everyone turn against each other, even the Superbook Power Rangers, until they learn that gossip can’t always be true. '''Episode 24. Curiosity Kills: '''Gizmo finds a golden box and accidentally releases Pandora and all the seven evils from it, just as Satan has planned to take down God and the Superbook Power Rangers. '''Episode 25. (Christmas Special) St. Nicholas Saves Christmas: '''It’s Christmas, and also Jesus’ birthday that everyone decides to throw him a surprise Christmas and birthday party, but just as soon as they get prepared for this special event, the evil Krampus crashes the party until Santa Claus (who is actually St. Nicholas) comes to help the Superbook Power Rangers save the day! '''Episode 26. No Greater Treasure Than a Friend: Epsiode 27. Goliath's Revenge: David is up to facing an old enemy of his: Goliath, the giant of Gath! Episode 28. Hearing Echoes: Echo, the nymph who repeats the last word, confuses the Superbook Power Rangers with her echoing powers. Episode 29. Harmony and Discord: '''Eris the Greek goddess of disharmony is spreading discord all over Valleyview, and the Superbook Power Rangers must try to stop her by spreading God’s harmony, but how will they do it when they too start to fight, only with each other? '''Episode 30. The Seven Heavenly Virtues: Satan decides to use his seven deadliest servants, the seven deadly sins to defeat the Superbook Power Rangers. However, the rangers get help from God’s allies, the seven heavenly virtues! Episode 31. Issac Knows It All: ''' '''Episode 31. Because of David: '''David gets overconfident when battling the heathen god Baal, and almost getting himself and his team killed. '''Episode 32. Nightmare In Valleyview: '''Joy receives a strange dreamcatcher as a gift and suddenly starts to have strange dreams that give her hallucinations. Then when she is trapped in the dream world along with some other victims who have also received dreamcatchers, the boys must travel into the dream world to save them and stop the Greek god of dreams Morpheus. '''Episode 33. Bursting Bubbles: '''The Superbook Power Rangers are shocked to discover that Poseidon’s wife Amphitrite has survived their previous attacks after her and her husband’s battle with them, and is now plotting revenge on them by creating deadly bubbles to cover up the town! '''Episode 34. (Valentine’s Day Special) Love is in the Air: '''Valentine’s Day is coming up, and Eros, Aphrodite’s son and the Greek god of love, is sent by Satan to spread too much love around Valleyview and show God who the real god of love is, but not if the Superbook Power Rangers crush his plans with their own kind of love. '''Episode 35. Samuel Takes Control: Chris gets injured during a battle with the Cerberus, and Samuel must take his place and lead the other Superbook Power Rangers to defeat it. Episode 36. Team Spirit: Episode 37. Getting Into the Heart of Hell: '''When Peter is kidnapped and taken into the Underworld, the Superbook Power Rangers must do what no one has ever done before: travel to the Heart of Hell. However, that won’t be easy when the Underworld’s ruler Hades tries to get in their way! '''Episode 38. Apollo's Apprentice: '''Joy needs some help to work on her archery skills when an expert archer decides to teach her some new archery techniques, but her mentor Esau and the boys are suspicious about her new mentor until they learn that he is Apollo, who plans to use her against them! '''Episode 39. Parents Know Best: '''On Parents Day, Chris’ advice from his parents help him gain the confidence he needs to help the team fight against the Greek god Adonis! '''Episode 40. Predators and Pray: Episode 41. The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway: '''Winter has come too early and the Superbook Power Rangers discover that the flurry has come from the Greek god of the cold north wind Boreas, who was sent by Satan to bring winter to Valleyview! '''Episode 42. The Lightest Hour: '''The Greek goddess of the dawn Eos is sent by Satan to keep the sun up at dawn. '''Episode 43. Past, Present, and Further: Episode 44. Into the Forest: '''The Superbook Power Rangers travel into the forest at night to prevent the Greek goddess of the moon and wildlife Artemis from using nature against the townspeople of Valleyview. '''Episode 45. True Colors: '''When colors around Valleyview start fading into black, white, and gray, the Superbook Power Rangers find out that it’s the Greek goddess of rainbows Iris, who’s been stealing the colors and only they can stop her and get the colors back! '''Episode 46. There’s Nothing to Fear: '''The Superbook Power Rangers notice that everyone is acting too scared until they learn that the Greek god of fear Phobos is behind the cause of making everyone see their fears. '''Episode 47. Army of All: Episode 48. It's Worth Fighting For: Episode 49. Satan Returns!: Episode 50. The Battle Begins!: 'Episode 51. The Heart of Christ: '''With all his friends gone, Chris is the only ranger left standing against Satan as he learns that he’s not alone, for that God is still on his side, and thanks to Him, Chris manages to save his teammates from Satan’s grasp. But will they still be able to defeat him? '''Episode 52. Friends Together, Superbook Forever!: '''The Superbook Power Rangers and their powers are now strong enough to destroy Satan and all the false gods and goddesses, and save both Heaven and Earth from their evil and jealousy. '''Episode 53. (Series Finale of Power Rangers Superbook) Goodbye But Never Forever: '''With Satan and the false gods and goddesses finally defeated and gone, the Superbook Power Rangers decide to spend one more time together before David, Samuel, Isaac, and the other Bible story heroes go back to their old homes in their old times, but as they make their leave, someone spies on them and a new adventure seems to await the comeback of the Superbook Power Rangers. Gallery ''To see the gallery, click here Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers Superbook Category:Youngest Rangers Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1 Category:Series Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Category:What-if Ranger Series Category:Animated Power Rangers series